Flechando a Cupido
by Smile Lilium
Summary: Creo que todo empezo cuando llego el Dia de San Valentin, ¿Cómo era posible que este fuera el peor dia para mi y el mejor para todos? ExB/AxJ/RxEm
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A****:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Encargo**

Llegue algo agitado a donde me habían llamado. Estaba huyendo de Tanya, ¡¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta que no me interesaba? Le escuche correr y llamarme por el gran pasillo así que decidí esconder tras una columna que sostenía el techo del templo de mármol decorado de una forma no tan ostentosa. Una vez que vi que Tanya se había ido por otro lado, decidí salir y entrar por el arco del templo, luego de arreglarme un poco la camisa y tranquilizar mi respiración.

- Te esperábamos, Anthony –dijo uno de los ancianos de cabello negro vestido de blanco.

Realmente no eran ancianos ya que no envejecían, pero ya tenían sus años. El otro que estaba a su lado vestía el mismo conjunto blanco de camisa y pantalón pero con el cabello rubio, casi blanco como el de su ropa

- Te queríamos decir algo muy importante -dijo mirando al otro.

- Nuestro jefe... –puse los ojos en blanco, era ridículo llamarle así a Aro, el era tan superior como la modestia de Tanya –como decía –tosió "disimuladamente" llamando mi atención –Nuestro jefe te ha elegido para un encargo muy importante del cual solo tú puedes manejarlo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? –dije algo exaltado, el jefe jamás me había llamado para un "encargo".

Ya sabía por experiencia de otros, que esos "encargos" no eran de un día o horas, podían durar hasta años. Y realmente no me agradaría pasar toda una eternidad haciendo un…"encargo".

Había hecho algunos, pero eran nimiedades que me daba Cayo, el de cabello blanco. Pero tal y como sonaba eso de 'El jefe te ha elegido…', no creo que sea algo que dure unas horas.

- Si a ti, porque sabemos que tienes las habilidades especiales para hacer esta misión.

- Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta, lo vas a hacer quieras o no –dijo con un tono severo el de cabello negro, a el cual aun no conocía su nombre.

- No me pueden obligar –me defendí a mí mismo, sabiendo que jamás iba a lograr algo, estos ancianos podían ignorar a veces…bueno, una a las quinientas, y sabia que tener suerte no era una de mis habilidades.

Me fije en la mirada asesina de ambos ancianos, así que termine cediendo a regañadientes. Me contaron cual era mi encargo y ahí fue cuando me arrepentí más que nunca de haber aceptado aunque no me quedaba de otra.

- Iras a la tierra en 8 horas –dijo con un tono más alegre el que me había hablado molesto. Parecia divertido con mi expresión de sufrimiento –tendrás un acompañante, tu puedes…

- ¡No!, recuerda lo que dijo el jefe, si el elegía era capaz de elegir a alguien que le ayudara a volver, o por lo menos eso vio su hija, la Srta. Jane –volví a poner los ojos en blanco cuando escuche su nombre.

Todos adoraban a esa niña, yo, la aborrecía. Aunque jamás la había visto. Tonta niña psíquica.

- Ok, entonces te acompañara uno de mis estudiantes, el Sr. Hale le podría servir de ayuda y buena compañía.

- ¿El chico de que me estuvo hablando el otro día? –dijo Cayo ignorándome por completo.

- Exacto, mi mejor estudiante, jamás había tenido uno como él. Es excelente en todo.

Salí del templo con el humor por los suelos. Genial. A parte de que iría a la Tierra, iría con un cerebrito. ¿Que mas? ¿También me acompañaría la insoportable de Tanya?

A lo lejos vi una silueta con cabello rubio corriendo hacia mí. Los reflejos del sol no me dejaron ver su rostro hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

- Hablando del rey de Roma… –murmuré

- ¿De quién hablas, cariño? –dijo con su voz melosa mientras se colgaba de uno de mis brazos y me hablaba al oido.

- De nadie –dije amable, me la saque de encima lo más cuidadoso que pude para no ofenderla.

Maldito sea el día en el que me educaron para que me comportara como un caballero con las 'damas'.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a los ancianos esos? –dijo caminando a mi lado tratando de agarrar mi mano. Oí su tono de desprecio al hablar de ellos. Me sorprendí, uno de ellos era hermano de su padre.

- Un encargo –le conteste, ya que, tendría que decírselo a alguien, ¿no? –Me enviaran a…la Tierra –sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿T-te…v-vas? –dijo con la voz entrecortada – ¡No te puedes ir! –dijo al borde de las lágrimas, lo que me faltaba, se iba a poner a llorar –Yo…yo…tu eres especial para mi…yo… ¡no puedo dejarte ir! –volvió a repetir.

- No me queda de otra, es una obligación –Tanya estallo en lagrimas.

¡Diablos! No soportaba a la gente llorando. Me acerque a ella, muy a mi pesar, y le pase un brazo por los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Hey, tranquila, creo que volveré algún día, pero… –ella levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas –ten en cuenta que yo… -me miro esperanzada, pero no era lo que yo quería lograr, suspire –yo solo te veo como una amiga –ni eso, dije para mis adentros. –lo siento, Tanya.

Ella volvió a estallar en llanto, pero luego se seco las lágrimas y me abrazo. Susurro algo en mi oído como un 'Te extrañe y mucho'. Y se fue corriendo.

Trate de olvidar todo aquello. No quería ser malo ni nada por el estilo pero de verdad ella no me interesaba, ni ella ni ninguna chica.

Camine directo a mi pabellón, traspasando los grandes jardines llenos de personas como yo, algunos hablando otros simplemente estudiando, así era en el campus de estudiantes.

Llegue a mi pabellón, un edificio de paredes de piedra con ventanas de madera blanca y de tres pisos. Subí a mi cuarto luego de pasar por el hall de descanso en donde estaban la mayoría de los chicos que vivían ahí. Nadie se percato en que entre, bueno, sin ser presumido, un par de chicas se acercaron y yo las evadí olímpicamente.

Al final estaba Tanya, esperándome al lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Me miro con una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban rojísimos e hinchados. Corrió y me abrazo de nuevo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue despidiendo con la mano, si una sola palabra pero sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y entre.

Revolví entre mis cosas y metí algo de lo necesario en una maleta. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar en _ese _lugar así que no podía llevar ropa, aparte de lo necesario.

* * *

Hola, bueno espero saber sus opiniones de esta historia para ver si la continuo, va a ser de unos cuantos capítulos. Espero que les agrade, cuidense.

Allie Brandon Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A****:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Espere quietecito las 8 horas, sentado en los escalones que daban al gran templo, o como es más conocido, la oficina del director.

Esperaba la hora de que cumpliera mi sentencia. Así le había llamado a lo que me esperaba. Tendría que bajar a Tierra y andar con tontos humanos, encima con un sabelotodo admirado por el anciano de pelo negro.

Aun no me decían exactamente cuánto iba a durar mi estadía en la Tierra, solo sé que me harían una visita el 14 del siguiente mes. Y yo espero que después de eso tan solo sean unos pocos días más. No creo que aguantase más de dos meses.

Puedo apostar a que no adivinan cual es mi misión. Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy fácil. Aquí…en este lugar. Todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos una clase de especialidad. Para mí, se me es sencillo sostener un arco y dar en el blanco. Y esa es la razón por la que me asignaron esta estúpida tarea. Es irónico. La cosa que más odio es el amor. Nada en contra de enamorarse, me gustaría que me pase eso. Pero no del tipo en el que todo es rosa, flores, chocolates, ositos rosaditos, etc. En conclusión se puede decir que odio cómo se comportan los novios cuando llega el 14 de febrero.

¿Me entienden? Como sea, ahora soy el estúpido Cupido de Forks.

Se supone que unos minutos conocería a Hale, el chico que me asignaron para que me acompañaría en mi 'misión'. Los ancianos esos se habían empeñado en que yo no eligiera a mi acompañante, porque de seguro sabían que elegiría a Tanya y que yo podría…persuadirla para que hiciera que me devolvieran de nuevo al campus. Lástima, que no fue así. Como sea, no quería conocer al chico ese, algo me decía que no me agradaría a la primera No quería conocerlo, algo me decía que no me iba agradar.

Seguí esperando otros 10 minutos hasta que finalmente Cayo y el de cabello negro aparecieron. Pero la gran diferencia es que había un chico ahí. Supuse que era él. Su expresión era de ausente, bueno algo pensativo, como si se concentrara demasiado en algo. No se percato de que estuviera ahí. Miraba a donde yo estaba, pero no a mí, es como si viera a través de mí.

- ¿Hola? –dije medio dudando, la sola presencia del chico ese me incomodaba.

Levanto la mirada y me vio fijamente, ahora si a mí, con el seño fruncido. Sus fríos ojos grises me hacían sentirme… ¿Incomodo? ¿Molesto? ¿Feliz? ¿Aburrido? ¿Divertido? ¿Nostálgico? ¿Cómo podía sentir todo eso en un solo momento?

- Jasper, no desperdicies tus habilidades. –le reprendió el de cabello negro. Eso solo hizo que me sintiera ofendido. Ahora el que fruncía el seño era yo, mientras el tal Jasper sonreía arrogante. ¿Qué habilidades?

- Lo siento, señor –habló por primer vez Jasper.

- Bueno, Edward, si te habrás dado cuenta Jasper –dijo señalándole con una mano –puede controlar los emociones de una persona y…

- Pero no era para que los usara en mi contra–le interrumpí su explicación bruscamente sintiéndome aun irritado.

- Lo siento, Edward –dijo mi nombre con puro aburrimiento. Otra vez me sentí ligeramente ofendido. Maldito Jasper. –Lo siento, no era una ofensa – ¿ahora qué? ¿También leía mentes? –Si –sonrió con notable burla.

- Pues no lo hagas –le respondí aun sin hablar, bien ese no era ningún problema, no era el único con esa habilidad.

- Ninguna leerá la mente de el otro ¿trato?–pensó mirándome desafiante.

- Bien –dije ya hablando encogiéndome de hombros, le reste importancia. Realmente no me interesaba saber que pasa por su mente de niño sabelotodo.

- Yo tampoco quiero saber lo piensa un tonto egocéntrico –esta vez ya habíamos dejado de hablarnos con desdén.

- Demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones del otro, ¿no crees? –sonreí proponiéndole otro trato.

A este paso todo se basaría en tratos estúpidos.

Sin querer habíamos creado una pequeña audiencia, conformado por Cayo y el otro, que nos veían de uno al otro, sin saber que era lo que estábamos haciendo; ya que mientras nos 'hablábamos' nos habíamos estado mirando como si estuviéramos en una clase de desafío de quien era el mejor. Tonto, pero eso era lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Finalmente se rindieron y ambos agacharon la cabeza negando suavemente mientras soltaban un suspiro de exasperación casi al mismo tiempo. Jasper y yo reímos sin poderlo evitar. Esta vez el de cabello negro que aun no se su nombre, nos miro molesto por nuestra pequeño intercambio de palabras sin hablar.

- Marcus –me respondió Jasper.

- Gracias.

- Ya, ya basta, sabemos que se están hablando –dijo irritado, Marcus –párense ahí con sus maletas –señalo el centro del templo con indiferencia, en donde había un círculo en el suelo, eso me pareció muy extraño. Jamás lo había visto en todos mis años de vida. No le dimos más vueltas al asunto y nos paramos justo en el medio.

Sin esperar a que preguntáramos los ancia…Marcus y Cayo nos indicaron todo lo demás sobre nuestra visita a la Tierra.

Nos indicaron que nos quedaríamos en un departamento cerca del colegio y que ahí encontraríamos todo lo demás que necesitaríamos.

Asentimos y siguió explicándonos todo.

Nos entregó un pedazo de plástico, que según ellos eran "tarjetas de crédito" que eran como dinero en la Tierra. Que tontos son los humanos. Avisarían más luego de que estuviéramos en la Tierra.

Ambos ancianos dijeron unas palabras y segundos luego Jasper y yo ya no estábamos en el campus. Mi cabeza dolía, no tengo ni idea de cómo hicimos para viajar, pero me había fastidiado todo y me sentía mal. Tendría que calmarme antes de hacer lo que sea, que se aguanten los viejos.

* * *

Gracias a las que leyeron y a AliceSanzCullen, espero que les haya gustado, cuidense.

Allie Brandon Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A****:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Caímos en donde sea y nos calmamos del corto pero agotador viaje.

Cuando finalmente nos levantamos empezamos con un recorrido por nuestro nuevo departamento.

- Wow –dijimos a la vez –esto es increíble… -murmuramos.

Dimos un largo recorrido por el departamento. Un paquete apareció en la mesa de la cocina, que por cierto era demasiado moderna y elegante para un departamento, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

Jasper fue a abrirlo y me dijo que eran nuestros libros y todo lo necesario para el colegio.

Genial, aparte de estar aquí, también debemos estudiar. Jasper me miro significativamente, pensaba lo mismo que yo.

También había una licencia de conducir para cada uno, una carta de Cayo y unas llaves. Bueno tres llaves con unos especies de papelitos amarrados a ellas.

Cogí el papel ese y empecé a leer en voz alta:

- Jasper y Edward, en este paquete esta todo lo necesario por ahora, las licencias de conducir son para…ustedes deben saben, conducir. Los libros para todas sus clases y luego las tres llaves –hice una pausa mientras cogía las llaves –una es de Jasper –le entregue la que tenía su nombre con una etiqueta –la otra es de Edward –cogí la que tenía mi nombre –y la última es la llave del departamento…bueno creo que necesitaran dos –una llave apareció en la mesa.

Esos ancianos son extraños.

–bueno…las llaves que tienen ustedes son de sus nuevos autos. Suerte. Cayo. –termine de leer casi con la boca abierta. Nuevos. Autos. Fueron las palabras que se me quedaron grabadas.

Separe la carta de mi rostro y logre ver el de Jasper que estaba casi con la misma expresión que yo. Nos miramos unos segundos y luego salimos a la carrera por la puerta. Los autos deben de estar en la cochera así que preguntamos al portero y salimos corriendo para allí. Nos quedamos estáticos en la puerta. ¡¿Esos eran nuestros autos? ¡¿Enserio?

En los primeros puestos del estacionamiento estaban dos autos que destacaban sobre los demás, los mejores que había visto en toda mi vida. Un Lamborgini color negro y a su lado un Mercedes también negro. Ambos nos acercamos a cada auto, como si supiéramos cual era de cual.

Me detuve con las llaves en mano a milímetros de la cerradura del Mercedes. Evite el saltar como una niña por la emoción. Lo abrí con mi mandíbula aun desencajada. ¿Acaso los ancianos les llovía dinero? Subimos a los autos al mismo tiempo y los prendimos. Mire a través de las lunas polarizadas el auto de Jasper; no lo lograba ver pero podía sentir su emoción reflejados en sus pensamientos. El ronroneo del motor llego a mis oídos como música o la misma gloria.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –le pregunte a Jasper.

- ¿Tienes que preguntar? –respondió con una gran sonrisa. Casi tan grande como la que yo tenía.

Dimos esa pequeña vuelta aprovechando de ver la ciudad por donde pasábamos. Regresamos al departamento luego de un par de horas.

Abrimos la puerta y algo había cambiado. Todo el piso estaba amoblado. Todos los muebles eran lujosos como el departamento, no me sorprendería que cualquier humano quedara en shock al entrar. Cuando llegamos lo que se supone que era la sala, las habitaciones, el comedor estaban vacios. Los baños y la cocina eran los únicos cuarto que logramos ver amueblados en nuestra llegada.

Dejando a un lado todo lo nuevo para nosotros, nos fuimos a dormir, en realidad si estábamos muy cansados y al día siguiente teníamos clases según lo que sabíamos. No era que tuviéramos muchas ganas, pero era el lugar perfecto para que yo pueda empezar con mi deber.

Típicas clases, típicos humanos, típicas reacciones.

Bueno, en lo último, hubieron muchas expresiones de…no sé todas diferentes. Pero las que si notamos fue cuando vieron nuestros, en tan corto tiempo, amados autos. Jasper y yo nos sonreímos orgullosos entramos al gran campus de la universidad.

En las clases, de las que ya sabíamos todo, hasta podía apostar que mucho más que el profesor; fueron tan aburridas como las que teníamos en nuestro campus, el otro. Estuvimos hablando por pensamientos fingiendo atención. Mi encargo empezaba en ciertas horas así que me puse manos a la obra. Tenía que estar muy pendiente de todas las reacciones de chicos y chicas de este lugar. Era algo incomodo enterarme de todas las cosas que pasaban por sus mentes, tenían demasiadas… ¿hormonas?

Camine entre pasillos y jardines aprendiéndome todos los grupos y parejas. Mi hora libre des perdiciada, pero ya que, mejor hago esto ahora y me libro antes.

- Hola –dijo una chica interrumpiendo mi camino a mi siguiente clase.

Era una chica menudita, a penas y me llegaba al hombro. Tenía el cabello rubio…oxigenado y ojos azules. Llena de maquillaje

–Soy Jessica, mucho gusto –me ofreció su mano pero no la tome -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –ignoro mi falta de respeto y siguió sonriendo en su intento de coqueteo.

- Edward y el es Jasper –el cual se había puesto a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

Era una suerte tener las mismas clases. Bueno creo que fue nuestro mismo gusto en la carrera.

- ¡Hola! –dijo algo mas emocionada a Jasper. Mi pobre mente no podía continuar resistiendo las fantasías de esta niña con nosotros. -¿Quieren que les dé un recorrido por el campus? Mis amigas y yo podemos ayudarles…en lo que quieran –entendí la segunda intención de sus palabras y realmente me asuste.

- ¡No! –Dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez asustados.- Es decir, no gracias, ya nos las arreglaremos.

- Ok… -dijo la chica algo desanimada, pero forzó su rostro en una sonrisa, que según ella era coqueta, me estremecí nuevamente.

Un escalofrío nos recorrió de pies a cabeza de tan solo recordar lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Jale a Jasper lejos de la chica, en realidad, no le tuve que jalar, el también quería huir así que me facilito la tarea. Tuvimos más clases luego de eso. Y sin mencionar todos los "incidentes" que tuvimos, parecido a lo que paso con esa chica, Jenifer, creo.

Después llego el almuerzo, cogí un simple paquete de galletas y él una gaseosa. Observamos el gran comedor en busca de una mesa libre para ambos. A lo lejos logre ver a la chica con la que chocamos en la mañana, estaba haciéndonos gestos. Pero por suerte Jasper ya había encontrado otra mesa y me estaba arrastrando hasta ahí, ignorando nuevamente a la chica esa.

Me encontraba vagando en mis pensamientos, sentado en la mesa que habíamos encontrado, cuando una chica vino y se sentó a nuestro lado.

- Hola, soy Alice–su voz mostro cierta timidez, pero tenía una sonrisa sincera, no como las demás. Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada y regresamos a ella con una sonrisa acordada.

- Yo soy Edward, un gusto –dije siendo lo más amable que pude

- Yo… –se le dificulto hablar, cosa que me confundió un poco –soy Jasper –se aclaro la garganta antes de volver a hablar y agacho la cabeza avergonzado, le note algo nervioso.

Luego hablaría con él ya que por el momento no me permitió ver lo que pensaba.

- ¿Son nuevos, verdad?

- Si,… ¿te podríamos pedir un favor? –dije mirando a Jasper, el cual no levantaba la vista ni en un segundo.

- Si, lo que quieran –sonrió.

- Nos puedes guiar por el colegio, es que…no conocemos nada aun–ella se sonrojo un poco por mi tono de voz, yo me reí bajo y Jasper me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Ah! Ya entendía,…le gustaba la chica. El levanto la vista y me miro con las mejillas encendidas. Había dado en el clavo. Me reí de nuevo pero esta vez Alice me miro confundida.

- Si quieren –ella también se había quedado mirando a Jasper.

Bien, estos dos enamorados serian los primeros en mi lista. Al parecer mi deber no iba a ser tan difícil como imagine.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, cuidense.

Allie Brandon Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A****:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Volví a reír algo más fuerte. Ambos me miraron como si estuviera loco. No les preste atención y comencé una charla con Alice. Según lo que me decía, note que era una buena chica, soltera y perfecta para Jasper.

Mi amigo se unió después de un momento a la charla sobre el colegio que había empezado con Alice. Percibí ciertas miradas y pensamientos de envidia de unas chicas a Alice. ¿Quien en su sano juicio pensaría que Alice es una embustera? Busque con la mirada de donde venia y me encontré con un grupo de chicas.

Por sus vestuarios parecían porristas o, en otras palabras, las que lideraban el colegio, según ellas, tenían unos pensamientos de suficiencia por lo que las califique así. La rubia o morena, que se yo, del centro me miraba extraño, parecía que me comía con los ojos, algo que resultaba de lo más incomodo. Alice se percato a que miraba y rió.

- Son las típicas porristas que se creen dueñas del colegio –y di, otra vez, en el clavo. –Lauren es la "líder" –dijo señalando a la rubita que me miraba extraño –Heidi, la de la derecha es, no sé, una de sus clones. Las de haya son mellizas, tontas de verdad, Gianna y Jane. Y al parecer hay una nueva miembro.

- Jessica –dije en un susurro al momento de reconocer a la chica de la mañana.

- ¿La conocen?

- Se nos acerco…por así decirlo, hoy en la mañana –respondió Jasper por mí.

- Oh…

- ¿Te preocupa? –dije jugando un poco, mirando a Jasper, el cual se sonrojo luego de que Alice entendiera por completo mi pregunta y se sonrojara igual. _Como me divierto haciendo esto._

- Eh…no…uh…si, pues son mis amigos… –se tapo la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

- Esta bien, -apoye mi mano en su hombro –nosotros te consideramos nuestra amiga, ¿verdad, Jasper? –le mire específicamente a él.

- eh…sí, claro –Jasper dio un respingo y respondió un poco más animado –si obvio, eres la única buena amiga que tenemos hasta ahora.

- oh…si…gracias –bajo su cabeza algo desanimada. Me propuse investigar en su mente, para saber que había causado eso. Bloquee mis pensamientos al enterarme de un pequeño detalle interesante, Jasper debería enterarse por sí solo –ustedes también son mis amigos, aunque no los únicos, les puedo presentar a los demás –giro su cabeza y se encontró con sus amigos que la miraban extraño, una de las chicas le hacía unas clases de muecas –ah…si…quieren…

- Claro –dijo Jasper cortésmente.

- Este…luego me los presentas, yo me tengo que ir…a clases –segundos luego toco el timbre.

Así que salí directo a mi siguiente clase. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con Alice, charlando, pero si me iba a presentar a sus amigos, no gracias, no luego de haber escuchado sus pensamientos. No quise ser grosero pero no había manera de que dejara a Alice presentarme a tan malas personas, a parte Jasper y Alice tendrías tiempos solos

Entre al salón y me senté el puesto del fondo. Todo estaba vacío, así que sería suerte que alguien vienese y no se sentara a mi lado. Repitiendo lo mismo. Una chica, para mi gran suerte, se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola –dijo demasiado animada y melosa. Al ver que no respondía siguió hablando –soy Lauren –el tan solo escuchar su nombre y ese tono de voz tan fastidioso, hizo que me diera un escalofrió por toda la columna.  
Me quede mirando al vacio, la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado me aterraba de verdad, todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a una sola cosa y eso no era nada, nada, agradable.

Aleje mi banca un poco de ella con poca discresion. Y preste total atención a la clase. "Laurie" no dejo de molestarme en toda la clase. Me pasaba papelitos, los cuales se encontraban en el piso a montones. Me tocaba el hombro y yo me removía incomodo. Hubo una en el que el profesor se volteo y la chica puso una de sus manos en mi pelo. Otro escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y no pude evitarlo más.

- Profesor –dije levantando la mano, el profesor se volteo y me miro con sus ojos cafés atento.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? No me siento nada bien –dije mirando a la chica fastidiosa que se encontraba a mi lado, obviamente, disimulando un poquito, solo un poquito.

- ¿Qué tiene? –dijo insistente el profesor y todos los ojos de los alumnos se fijaron en mi.

- Nauseas –aclare mirando a Lauren, la cual me miro con cara de incomprendida. No entendió la indirecta.

- Ok, puede retirarse

Recogí mis cosas, pues ya que había aguantado a Laura o como se llame la mayoría de la clase y ya solo quedaban pocos minutos. Salí, casi corriendo, por la puerta del salón.

No conocía la enfermería y tampoco me sentía mal, así que simplemente salí al estacionamiento y me metí a mi auto. Prendí la radio y lo puse a un bajo volumen, pero aun así lo escuchaba. Me recosté en el sillón, cubierto por cuero negro, del auto y cerré los ojos, perdiéndome en el sonido de la música.

* * *

Disculpen chicas, empece el colegio y no me ha dejado en paz. Desde ahora si voy subir mas seguido, por lo menos una vez a la semanao mas, si es que los capitulos son cortos ;D Cuidense y gracias por leer. Me dejan un review?


End file.
